Les Soixante Treizième Hunger Games
by LucyImaginativebrunetteWeasley
Summary: District 10, un an avant l'année Peeta-Katniss. Isobel cache, sous ses airs de gentille fille inoffensive, beaucoup d'intelligence et d'audace. Noah, grand chataîn arrogant, est prêt à tout pour gagner. Leurs chemins se croisent lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux moissonés pour participer aux Soixante-Treizième Hunger Games.
1. Prologue A bord de l

Prologue- A bord de l'hovercraft

Isobel n'en revenait pas. Le Capitol semblait chaque fois plus grand, riche, infini. Tout au long de son séjour ici, elle avait retenu ses exclamations admiratives en voyant l'air blasé des tributs carrières.

Mais tout de même, pour une fille qui vient du Distrcit Dix, visiter le Capitol était un rêve de petite fille, au même titre que devenir chanteuse.

Donc, elle venait de trouver un point positif à sa participation forcée aux Hunger Games! Elle se félicita intérieurement.

Depuis son départ, elle s'efforçait de rester optimiste. Pas en ce qui concernait l'issue des Jeux. Elle ne gardait aucun espoir à ce sujet là. Dans les Jeux, de toutes façons, l'espoir était quelque chose qui finissait toujours par vous exploser à la figure.

Mais, pour tout le reste, oui, elle gardait espoir. Elle n'allait pas souffrir. Sa petite soeur ne se ferait jamais moissoner. Les affaires de son père allaient s'améliorer. Ses parents allaient cesser de se disputer. Sa famille allait bien se porter. Tout allait très bien aller, pour tout le monde. Sauf pour elle.

- Tends ton bras.

Isobel cligna des yeux et dévisagea la jeune femme à l'allure sévère qui brandissait une sorte de piqûre gigantesque. Elle était entièrement vêtue de blanc, telle un ange.

- Tends ton bras, répéta la femme.

La jaune fille obéit et sentit l'aiguille lui transpercer la peau. Elle s'aperçut que tout le mone la regardait et elle grimaça.

- C'est ton mouchard. C'est grâce à ça qu'on saura où tu te situe dans l'arène.

Ils étaient presque arrivés, alors?

La femme fit le tour de l'hovercraft et Isobel la regarda piquer tous les autres tributs. Machinalement, elle se mit à les compter.

C'est un tic qu'elle avait développé récemment, compter les autres tributs. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il étaient tous toujours là, qu'ils étaient bien vingt-quatre.

L'hovercraft amorça sa descente. Ils devaient être juste au-dessus de l'arène à présent. Plus que quelques minutes avant qu'on ne les lâche.

Elle contempla les autres.

Chacun d'eux était un adversaire placé sur le chemin qui la ramenait à la maison. Chacun d'eux était une personne qui devrait mourir pour sa survie. La réalité des Jeux, qu'elle avait toujours préféré ignorer jusque là, la frappa maintenant en plein visage. Elle était partie pour les Hunger Games, les Jeux de la Faim.

Et, un instant, elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains, comme prête à pleurer.

Le garçon à l'air de chien battu du District Trois tourna la tête et les carrières lui jetèrent un regard méprisant, qui montrait clairement à quel point ils se considéraient comme supérieurs à elle. Aucune chance que celle-ci ne survive, pensaient-ils tous.

Cachée dans ses mains, Isobel ne put retenir son sourire.


	2. Le départ

A/N: Bon, le premier chapitre est petit, mais je voulais le mettre vite! Et puis, petits chapitres = plus de chapitres. ;)

L'histoire devient un peu violente, mais bon, c'est les Hunger Games quand même! Et ça ne sera jamais trooop violent avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez, je vous laisse découvrir mes deux personnages principaux un peu mieux. N'oubliez pas, vous ne les connaissez pas encore, ne jugez pas!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je ne peux pas progresser sans remarques!

Chapitre 1- Le départ

_Vingt, dix-neuf, dix-huit..._  
Rien de pire que les soixante angoissantes secondes d'avant-les-Jeux, qui semblaient exister uniquement pour terroriser les tributs en leur laissant le temps de penser à ce qui aller arriver un fois dans l'arène. A partir du moment où l'on est moissoné pour les Hunger Games, il faut arrêter de penser. Car comment tuer en pensant à ce que l'on fait, et comment survivre sans tuer? Or il était nécessaire qu'Isobel survive.  
_Seize, quinze, quatorze.._

Isobel était debout, bien droite, les poings serrés, les paupières désespérement closes. Elle voulait garder les yeux fermés le plus longtemps possible avant que la réalité des Jeux ne la rattrape à nouveau. Car, tant qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, elle pouvait s'imaginer être à la maison. Dans son lit. Un de ces matins, très tôt, où elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux car cela aurait signifié se lever, et entamer une nouvelle journée, interminable, fatiguante. Elle préférait rester au lit, à faire semblant de dormir pour empêcher le jour de se lever.  
_Douze, onze..._  
Deux ou trois fois, pendant ces soixante secondes, -les soixante secondes les plus longues de toute sa vie- Isobel se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas sauter directement de sa plaque, là, tout de suite. Elle exploserais et tout serait reglé, terminé. Pas de bain de sang, course-poursuites, traque, alliance et tout le reste. Pas de Jeux. Peut-être que ça ne ferait même pas mal, peut-être qu'elle ne sentirais rien.  
Mais, finalement, son désir de vivre devait être plus puissant que sa peur des Jeux car elle ne bougea pas.  
_Dix, neuf, huit..._

Isobel avait refusé d'emporter tout souvenir personnel avec elle. Elle ne voulait rien qui puisse lui rappeler la douce et adorable jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Pas question de porter le moindre souvenir de son passé quand la fille devrait se transformer en tribut.  
_Sept, six.._  
Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle ouvre les yeux, maintenant. "A cinq, pensa Isobel pour se donner un délai, à cinq.."  
_Cinq..._

Elle ouvrit les yeux à contrecoeur et la lumière l'éblouit un instant. Elle eut à peine le temps d'observer les autres tributs que le départ fut annoncé.  
La flèche qui passa à quelques pas devant elle la ramena cruellement à la réalité.

Elle sauta de sa plaque et s'avança timidement, précautionneusement, vers la Corne d'Abondance. Quelques combats avaient commencés. Isobel atteignit un coin reculé du tas d'armes étalées autour de la Corne et saisit le sac à dos le plus proche. Elle en retira un petit couteau gravé qu'elle s'empressa de cacher dans sa botte.  
Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, puis, serrant son sac à dos contre elle comme un enfant serrerait un ours en peluche, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, loin de la Corne d'Abondance.

Trois ou quatre corps gisaient déjà à terre et les tributs les plus sensés s'enfuyaient dans différentes directions de l'immense forêt qui leur servirait d'arène. Personne ne fit attention à elle.

* * *

Les soixantes secondes avaient à peine débutées que Noah ouvrit les yeux et, tous les sens en éveil, se pencha lentement en avant, en position d'attaque comme un lion prêt à bondir à toute vitesse. Il traça mentalement son trajet jusqu'au coin le plus sombre de la forêt, en passant par un sac à dos noir immense et quelques-unes de ses armes préférées. Il faillit bondir sur-le-champ mais il s'aperçut à temps que les autres le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il grogna. Elles n'étaient pas encore terminées, ces foutues soixantes-secondes?

Il redressa la tête et toisa les autres tributs. Chacun d'eux reflétait une émotion différente. Le type du Six, le sanguinaire, semblait en proie à un bonheur sans nom. Il avait l'air d'un cannibale.

Les douze-quatorze ans, sans surprise, serraient les dents, désespérés, et les carrières affichaient différentes nuances de l'excitation. Mais, en les obsverant bien, Noah leur trouva l'air un peu apeuré. La frontière entre la peur et l'excitation était toujours bien mince de toutes façons.

Le regard de Noah fut attiré par la fille de son distrcit, Isobel Adams. Elle était raide et blanche comme un linge, les poings serrés, les yeux fermés. Elle faisait peine à voir. Noah lança un regard mauvais au tribut-du-Six-sanguinaire-et-sadique qui la fixait comme une friandise que l'on s'apprête à dévorer. Ce n'était qu'une gamine!

La trompe qui annonçait le commencement des Jeux retentit et Noah, un instant déconcentré, loupa son départ parfait.

Honteux et en colère contre lui-même, il s'élança avec une fration de seconde de retard et suivit le chemin qu'il s'était tracé.

Il atteint l'orée de la forêt derrière le tribut du Neuf sans aucun problème et ayant ramassé toutes ses armes. Peut-être que tout se passerait bien dans ces Jeux, finalement.

Soudain, le tribut devant lui se prit une hache en pleine tête. Noah se raidit brusquement et se figea.

Peut-être pas.

* * *

Isobel marcha toute la journée avec l'horrible impression que tous les autres tributs avaient choisis le même chemin qu'elle. Et à mesure que la nuit tombait, la forêt devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. Vers trois heures, elle entendit un bruit de pas anormalement près. Elle se colla contre un arbre et, trèèès lentement, tourna la tête vers ce qui semblait être la source des bruits..

A une vingtaine de pas d'elle, les genoux pliés en position d'attaque, se tenait le tribut femelle du Distrcit Six, celle qui s'appellait..

- ..Anna, murmura Isobel.

La dénommée Anna parut terrorisée d'apprendre qu'elle connaissait son prénom. Elle considéra la hache ensanglantée qu'elle tenait dans sa main comme si c'était elle qui venait de la recevoir dans la tête. Isobel, scotchée à son arbre, n'osa pas faire un seul geste.

Anna leva les yeux vers elle, incertaine, et elles se dévisagèrent un moment. Soudain, le bruit d'un coup de canon les ramena à la réalité toutes les deux et sembla enfin sortir Anna de sa torpeur.

La demi-seconde d'hésitation qu'elle eut avant de lever sa hache, et où Isobel peut apercevoir dans ses yeux à quel point elle semblait bouleversée, fut magnifique.

Puis elle courut vers elle et Isobel, un instant subjuguée, tourna les talons et s'enfuit à son tour. Tout en continuant de courir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles fuyaient les Jeux toutes les deux.

Elles coururent quelques minutes, Anna brandissant sa hache, les yeux déments, et Isobel perdant du terrain à chaque pas. Elle sentait son coeur faire des ratés et s'arrêter de battre chaque fois que la hache lui frôlait le dos, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, bifurquant à des endroits imprévus et sprintant même sur les derniers mètres.

Elles arrivèrent dans une sorte de minuscule clairière et brusquement, sans crier gare, Isobel se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol et se boucha les oreilles. Anna s'immobilisa au-dessus d'elle et, aggripant la hache de ses mains tremblantes, la leva bien au-dessus de sa tête.

Il n'y eut aucun cri, aucun mouvement. Seulement le sifflement de l'épieu qui déchirait l'air et venait s'enfoncer dans les côtes de sa victime. Le coup de canon retentit immédiatement.

Isobel attendit quelques secondes, à bout de souffle, puis elle roula sur le côté et le corps sans vie d'Anna s'effondra à l'endroit où elle se trouvait deux secondes plus tôt.

La silhouette imposante d'un garçon se détacha dans l'obscurité naissante, s'avança vers la jeune fille et la dépassa.

Isobel leva les yeux vers son allié et le regarda retirer son épieu du cadavre d'Anna.

- Et de une, dit Noah en tendant le main à Isobel pour l'aider à se relever.


	3. Les alliés

Chapitre 2- Les alliés

Noah n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver Isobel. Elle s'enfuyait dans les bois, comme prévu, le visage empreint de cet air de fillette apeurée qu'elle savait si bien mimer. Il lui avait discrètement emboîté le pas, en prenant soin de ne pas la regarder et de rester à l'écart. Les autres tributs n'y avait vu que du feu.

Un peu avant deux heures, ils avaient trouvé une minuscule clairière qui semblait parfaite. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles mortes qui craquaient bruyamment sous leurs pas et, à l'endroit exacte où finissait la clairière, de hautes fougères dissimulaient un petit fossé, comme au bord de la route. Noah s'y était caché, accrouppi, et il avait aligné à côté de lui quelques couteaux et des épieux.

- Alors, on fait comme on a dit? avait-il demandé.

Comme s'ils avaient d'autres choix, de toute façons.

Ignorant sa question, Isobel s'était avancé et avait contemplé les couteaux.

- Tu sais te servrir de ça? Tu peux lancer d'ici?

- Oui, sans problèmes, avait-il répondu avec arrogance. De là je peux toucher une cible n'importe où dans la clairière!

- Tiens, prends ça.

Elle lui avait lancé son sac à dos.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dedans, avait-elle ajouté avant de s'éloigner avec prudence.

- Tu ne devrais pas emporter une arme, quand même?

- J'ai mon poignard, avait-elle dit en tapotant sa botte. De toute façon, avec un épieu, ce n'est pas très crédible.

Il avait grimacé mais s'était retenu d'insister.

- Prends par là, alors. A l'est. Ils sont presque tous partis par là.

- Okay. Je serais de retour avant la tombée de la nuit. Ne bouges pas de ton trou, surtout!

Il avait acquiesé et était retourné dans "son trou".

A présent, elle était là, allongée à plat ventre par terre, essayant désespérement de reprendre son souffle. 7

Premier jour, et déjà ça avait marché. Et pas avec n'importe qui, d'ailleurs. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ramène une petite du genre de Donitia, mais la fille du Six! Elle devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans et avait déjà semblé intéresser quelques sponsors.

Il ricana, pas peu fier de lui.

- Et de une.

Il arracha l'épieu et tendit la main à Isobel, toujours allongée dans les feuilles. Elle y jeta un bref coup d'oeil et se releva sans la prendre.

- Drôlement risqué, ton petit jeu, articula t-elle avec peine.

Il fronça les sourcils._ Leur_ petit jeu.

- Je ne pouvais pas lancer avant que tu te baisses, je te ferai remarqué.

Elle époussetta ses vêtements. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque résonna l'hymne de Panem. La nuit était tombée sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

- Enfin! s'exclama Noah, enthousiaste.

Il s'assit contre un arbre et la força à s'assoeir à ses côtés.

Les visages des premiers morts apparurent dans le ciel et Noah les regarda défiler avec espoir.

Le garçon du Trois. La fille du Quatre, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Les deux tributs du Cinq. La fille du District Six, celle que Noah avait tué. Le garçon du Neuf. Les deux tributs du Onze. Et le garçon du Douze. Étonnament, la petite Donitia, elle, avait survécu.

L'hymne résonna de nouveau et le dernier visage s'estompa.

- Ca fait neuf, dit Isobel en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Dont une carrière, c'est plutôt pas mal, affirma Noah avec optimisme. Alors, on fait quoi, maintenant?

- On dort?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien de trop naïve pour les Jeux, cette fille.

- Les premières nuits sont faites pour traquer, pas pour dormir.

- C'est les carrières qui traquent, pas nous, rétorqua t-elle. J'aimerais mieux éviter les courses-poursuites dans le noir.

- Des lunettes de vision nocturnes!

- Ouais okay, Noah, dit Isobel sans chercher à comprendre. Bon, on dort maintenant?

Il sourit à nouveau. Deux fois dans la même journée. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait sourire aux Hunger Games.

- Non! Les lunettes de vision nocturne! Il y en a, des fois, ça dépend des années. Pour que les carrières traquent la nuit.

Le visage d'Isobel s'illumina et elle se précipita vers les sacs à dos.

- Il n'y en a pas, j'ai déjà vérifié. Je me disais juste que ç'aurait été bien d'en avoir sous la main.

- Donc, on dort, conclut-elle en baillant.

- Dommage que la fille du Six n'avait pas de sac à dos, fit Noah pensivement.

Les yeux d'Isobel s'arrondirent.

- Merde! Anna!

Elle se leva et, en quelques pas, elle atteint l'endroit où le corps d'Anna était tombé. Il y était toujours.

- Il ne l'ont pas enlevé! fit Noah, qui l'avait rejoint.

Comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué.

- Évidemment, on était à côté!

- On se pousse, alors.

- Pour que les autres tributs sachent qu'elle a été tuée ici?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas? demanda t-il.

Isobel réfléchit une minute.

- On l'emmène ailleurs.

Il soupira.

- Très bien, je m'en charge. Prends tes petits couteaux et surveille mes arrières.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil aux sacs à dos.

- On laisse tout ça ici?

- Ben ouais, dit Noah, hésitant. Personne ne les verra de toutes façons.

Il hissa le cadavre sur son dos. Isobel sortit son poignard, ramassa la hache et le suivit.

Ils cheminèrent quelques temps. La lune était visible dans le ciel, à présent, et elle inondait l'arène de ses reflets argentés, dessinant aux arbres des ombres inquiétantes. Isobel se surprit à se sentir en sécurité, à marcher derrière Noah. Du moins autant en sécurité qu'on pouvait l'être, dans l'arène, avec encore douze tributs qui en voulaient à votre peau. Sans compter Noah.

Ils abandonnèrent le cadavre d'Anna dans un coin qu'ils jugèrent assez éloigné de leur campement. Isobel ne lui accorda pas un regard.

A mi-chemin, ils aperçurent l'hovercraft qui venait récupérer la dépouille. Noah dut se retenir à grand peine de lui faire des signes et de le supplier de venir les récupérer.

Soudain, il entendit Isobel gémir, ce qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Quoi? demanda t-il en tournant la tête vers son alliée.

Elle marchait, comme un robot, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Ou comme une gamine qui ne veux pas aller au lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, mentit-elle. J'ai faim.

Il s'arrêta et lâcha un juron. Ils avaient complètement oubliés de manger!

- Trop tard pour chasser, maintenant. Il y a des fruits séchés dans les sacs à dos.

La jeune fille marmona quelque chose d'inintelligible et ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence. Isobel n'était pas d'humeur à dire quoi que ce soit et Noah ne trouvait rien à ajouter. Ils avaient attient la clairière, lorsque, pour la deuxième fois, Noah s'arrêta. Si brusquement qu'Isobel, qui marchait derrière, faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? gronda t-elle.

- T'as vu, ça?

Il pointa le doigt vers le ciel, juste au-dessus de la bordure que dessinaient les arbres sur l'horizon. Elle plissa les yeux et distingua un petit nuage de fumée grise.

- Un feu?

Le doigt de Noah descendit du ciel à un point reculé de la forêt, juste en-dessous de la fumée.

- Et la personne qui a allumé ce feu!

Elle soupira et il se tourna vers elle. La lune déposait ses doux rayons sur son visage agacé, le baignant d'une lueure fantomatique. Ses yeux verts scintillaient comme au soleil.

- On y va! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

- Non, Noah. _Les carrières_ y vont. Comme tu l'as dit, ils traquent la nuit. Ils ne laisseront pas passer cette chance. Nous, on se contente de rester le plus loin possible du feu et de se reposer un peu. Tu veux bien prendre le premier tour de garde? Je suis morte de fatigue.

Il acquiesa.

Isobel s'éloigna. Elle tira un sac de couchage de leurs affaires, l'étala dans le fossé et s'y enfonça avant de réaliser que Noah allait avait très froid, lui, à attendre sans sac de couchage. Elle se tourna vers lui, hésitante, mais il s'était déjà adossé à un arbre et semblait occupé à jouer avec une branche dans laquelle il donnait des coups de couteaux rageurs.

La nuit était beaucoup plus claire lorsqu'il la réveilla enfin. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeure et il s'enroula dans le sac de couchage sans un mot.

Isobel prit sa place contre l'arbre et patienta, la main sur sa botte au cas où elle aurait besoin d'attraper son poignard.

Elle brossa ses cheveux tant bien que mal avec ses doigts et dépoussiéra inutilement ses habits. Elle trouva le sachet de fruits séchés ouvert, bine en vue, à côté des couteaux de Noah et des restes de la branche, et en mangea quelques-uns. Elle fouilla les sacs à dos et y trouva des gourdes vides. Elle décida donc que leur priorité, lorsqu'ils seraient debouts tous les deux, serait de trouver un point d'eau. Il devait bien y en avaoir un quelque part. Il y en avait toujours.

Isobel se rendit vite compte qu'être assise là était très ennuyeux, et qu'en plus, il faisait très froid. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de regarder Noah dormir. Il avait l'air plus doux dans son sommeil, enfantin. Presque... inoffensif. L'avait-il regarder dormir elle aussi?

" Non, les branches " lui rappela une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête. Ah oui.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la jeune fille était gelée et l'aube se décida enfin à se lever. Un coup de canon réveille Noah brusquement.

Il bondit sur ses pieds. En une seconde, il était debout, un épieu à la main, l'air parfaitement éveillé.

- C'était qui? demanda t-il.

- Comment je pourrais le savoir?

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne trouva pas la bonne réponse. Il se décida donc à lâcher son arme et ils regardèrent l'hovercraft ramasser le corps au loin. Mais ils ne purent distinguer qui c'était.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps? demanda Noah en roulant le sac de couchage.

- Cinq heures, je dirais. C'est la première fois que j'entends le canon. Il a retentit, pendant ton tour?

Il secoua négativement la tête en continuant de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires.

- On fait quoi, aujourd'hui?

- D'abord, on se trouve un étang, un lac, de l'eau, peu importe, répondit Isobel. On chasse. Ensuite, on verra, si on attrape quelqu'un.

Ils se levèrent et se mirent en route. Ils avaient beau marcher bite, ils ne trouvaient rien et la chaleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Bientôt, ils eurent trop chaud et trop soif pour continuer à avancer.

Isobel grimpa dans un arbre bas et s'allongea à califourchon dans un arbre, hors d'haleine. Noah s'accroupit à côté d'elle, tout sage, tout tranquille. Il n'avait pas l'air assoifé du tout.

- Je.. n'en peux... plus... de ce foutu.. soleil! souffla Isobel avec difficulté.

Il haussa les épaules.

- On n'a qu'à rester là pour l'instant.

La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé, (cinq minutes, cinq journées? ) mais à un moment, un lapin sortit de nulle part arriva en bondissant et s'immobilisa juste en dessous de leur arbre.

Tout doucement, Noah sortit de son sac ce qui semblait être un couteau à double tranchant, et se pencha en avant. Isobel lui jeta un regard étonné. Puis, soudainement, il lança le couteau sur le lapin et l'atteignit avec une force qui projeta l'animal en arrière.

Il sauta de son arbre, victorieux, et elle le suivit avec peine.

- Regarde comme il est gros! En plein dans le cou! s'exclama t-il, ravi.

Elle se pencha sur le lapin et l'examina d'un oeil critique.

- Mais d'où sortait-il?

- Bah, il devait avoir sa tanière pas très loin, répondit Noah, vexé qu'elle ne soit pas plus impressionée que ça.

- Tu es sûr?

Le jeune tribut la regarda fouiller un peu partout avec surprise. Elle devenait folle ou quoi?

- D'où veux-tu qu'il vienne?

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder.

- Les animaux aussi doivent boire pour survivre, tu sais, Noah? demanda t-elle comme si c'était lui le fou et elle la saine d'esprit. Si sa tanière est ici, il doit bien y avoir un point d'eau dans les parages.

Il la considéra un instant, ébahi, et elle dut se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Oui! Un point d'eau!

Ils se remirent donc en route, plus décidés que jamais.

Mais, lorsque l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé et même Isobel commença à désespérer. Combien de temps encore pourraient-ils tenir sans eau?

- Le lapin ne devait pas vivre ici, conclut-elle, à bout de souffle encore une fois.

C'est alors qu'elle vit Noah fixer un point dans son dos. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et un air de bonheur incrédule se peignit sur son visage.

- De l'eau! s'exclama t-il en se mettant à courir avant même qu'Isobel ait eu le temps de se retourner.


	4. La promesse de Venuz

_A/N:__ Comme j'ai commencé deux autres histoires, ce chapitre a un peu tardé.. mais il est là! Et je voudrais vraiment votre opinion sur mes personnages, même si je ne pense pas que ça changera quelque chose à l'histoire, c'est juste qu'il y a des gens qui devine beaucoup et je me demande si quelqu'un a deviné.. des choses! Si c'est le cas, je promets de le dire à cette personne._

_Réponse au review:_

_Writings of Rawrs._

_Tu as un peu anticipé en fait! Pour la fille qui a fait le feu, tu vas en entendre parler, t'inquiètes pas. _

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_Merci à ceux qui ont attendus ce chapitre, et merci de lire! :)_

_Encore une fois, ne jugez pas trop vite._

Chapitre 3- La promesse de Venuz

- Noah, attends! cria Isobel.

Mais il avait déjà atteint la petite mare.

- Attends! Ne bois p..

Il se jeta à genoux et but à pleines gorgées.

Elle vint se planter à côté de lui et le fixa d'un air interdit.

- Quoi? demanda t-il en relevant la tête, un sourire idiot sur le visage, de l'eau dégoulinant jusque dans son cou. Si les lapins boivent ici, quel est le problème?

Elle se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire. Mais, au bout d'un moment, voyant que rien d'anormal ne se produisait et n'y tenant plus, elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et but toute l'eau qu'elle pouvait boire sans se noyer.

Lorsqu'ils eurent presque vidé le lac tous les deux, ils se relevèrent enfin et remplirent leurs gourdes.

Ils s'installèrent à côté de leur mare et commencèrent à manger le lapin, cru. Noah tenta d'attraper d'autres animaux, mais sans succès. Isobel, qui avait fait le tour de la mare, avait trouvé quelques feuilles de thym qu'ils ajoutèrent à l'eau mais, comme elle était froide et que c'était quand même du thym, le résultat était immangeable.

Noah s'allongea sur un rocher au-dessus de la mare mais se releva bien vite avec un cri horrifié.

Isobel s'avança et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Noah, dit-elle en se retenant de rire, ce ne sont que des sangsues.

Il la regarda, mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ça quand même? ricana la jeune fille.

Brusquement, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la pencha de force au-dessus des rochers, de sorte que sa tête ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres des sangsues.

Elle se crispa et hurla, sans se soucier des autres tributs qui pourraient les entendre.

Lorsque Noah la lâcha enfin, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et se laissa tomber dans les feuilles comme une poupée de chiffon.

- T'es machiavélique. Sournois.. (elle chercha un instant le mot) Démoniaque!

Il rit et s'allongea en face d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne me dis quand même pas que tu as eu peur?

Elle eut une moue de gamine, attrapa une poignée de feuilles mortes et, de toutes ses forces, la lui balança à la figure avant de se relever d'un bond. Il ricana de nouveau et se releva également.

- Tu veux bien cesser de rigoler comme un idiot? rétorqua t-elle, agacée, en attrapent leurs gourdes.

Elle s'éloigna sans même s'assurer qu'il la suivait. Il lui emboîta le pas.

- Pas de problèmes!

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et ils prirent machinalement la direction de la clairière. Pendant tout le trajet, Noah ne cessa de la taquiner au sujet des sangsues. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le canon retentit. Ils redevinrent immédiatement sérieux.

Ils n'étaient plus que treize.

Noah se surprit à maudire le canon, toujours là pour gâcher les bons moments.

Et il s'arrêta net, ébahi. Un bon moment? Il venait de passer un bon moment dans l'arène, lors des Hunger Games?

- Quoi? s'exclama Isobel, sur la défensive, en se tournant vers lui. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se remit en marche. Elle le suivit donc, troublée, et, il faut bien l'avouer, soupçonneuse.

Mais, rapidement, la jeune fille reprit ses esprits et la tête de la marche par la même occasion. Dans l'arène, il y avait toujours plus surprenant que le comportement mystérieux d'un allié.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée de leur clairière, Isobel entendit distinctement des écureuils farfouiller dans les feuilles, pas très loin. Elle allait en faire part à Noah lorsque deux bras enserrèrent sa taille et la tirèrent en arrière. Elle voulut crier mais une main rugueuse lui ferma la bouche.

Paniquée, elle se retourna et arracha violement la main qui l'empêchait de parler.

- Noah!

Noah la tenait toujours. Il l'entraîna derrière un gors arbre qui les dissimulait tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'exclama Isobel.

Les sourcils froncés, il lui fit signe de se taire et, d'une main, il désigna le centre de la clairière.

Un garçon se tenait agenouillé là, dos à eux. Il était grand et maigre, les membres décharnés, les cheveux mi-longs noirs, qui contrastaient de façon stupéfiante avec la blancheur de sa peau.

Il avait sortit du fossé toutes les armes et les affaires qu'Isobel et Noah avait laissés là et il semblait affairé à les trier de façon frénétique.

Soudain, ses gestes brusques et les angles étranges que formaient ses bras en bougeant rappelèrent quelquechose à Isobel. Le deuxième tribut du district Six!

- Venuz, murmura Noah en hochant la tête, comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

En entendant son nom, Venuz fit une sorte de bond fantastique qui le ramena à la fois debout sur ses pieds et face à eux.

Un horrible sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

- Salut! fit-il d'une voix mieulleuse insupportable.

Puis, sans perdre une seconde, il ramassa un épieu et le lança dans leur direction. C'était incroyable qu'un graçon aussi maigre puisse lancer avec une telle force et une telle précision.

D'une main, Noah poussa Isoel à terre et sauta dans la direction inverse. L'épieu passa juste entre eux deux.

Alors que Venuz ramassait un arc et le bandait, Isobel roula dans les feuilles et Noah, déjà relevé, sortait de son sac d'énormes couteaux. Il s'élança vers son adversaire et tenta de lui planter un couteau dans l'épaule mais Venuz s'écarta et, de sa flèche, il dessina une traînée ensanglantée sur la joue de Noah. Puis il l'envoya s'écraser au sol d'un violent coup d'épaule.

Sans perdre un instant, Isobel bondit, sortit son poignard et tenta de l'enfoncer dans le buste du garçon. Il dévia le coup mais le poignard laissa quand même une longue éraflure sur son torse qui déchira ses vêtements. Il lui arracha l'arme des mains et, lui tordant douloureusement l'épaule, il retourna la jeune fille de manière à la plaquer contre lui, son propre poignard sous la gorge.

Isobel se figea immédiatement, haletante. N'osant plus faire un geste, elle se contenta de lever lentement les yeux vers Venuz. L'horrible garçon lui sourit méchament, dévoilant une quantité incroyable de dents.

- Alors, chérie, on s'amuse bien?

Elle se débattit et il la serra plus fort, tellement fort que ça lui en faisaient mal aux bras.

- Très intelligente, votre petite tactique à tous les deux! Personne ne s'en doutait, pas vrai? Tu joues les fillettes désespérées et lui le grand caïd. Alors c'est quoi l'histoire? Comment ça marche? Tu t'en...

Mais il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase.

Le lourd épieu heurta Venuz de plein fouet et le projeta en arrière, lui déboîtant l'épaule et entraînant Isobel dans sa chute.

A quelques mètres de là se trouvait Noah qui s'était enfin relevé, le visage en sang, un autre épieu en main, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

Isobel se délivra de l'étreinte de son ravisseur blessé et se releva rapidement. Elle écrasa la main de Venuz de son pied et en arracha son poignard. Puis, elle recula et leva l'arme mais déjà le graçon s'était relevé.

Il leur lança un regard haineux qui fit frissoner la jeune fille.

- On se reverra, promit-il.

Et il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Ni Isobel, ni Noah ne songèrent à le poursuivre.

Noah lança un regard à leur affaires éparpillées un peu partout.

- On ferait mieux de déménager tout ça.

- Plus tard, répondit son alliée, épuisée.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol en soupirant.

Noah déchira un bout de T-shirt et le mouilla avec un peu d'eau de sa gourde. Il épongea son front ensanglanté, essora le tissu et s'approcha d'Isobel qui tourna vers lui un oeil méfiant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit le bout de vêtement mais elle l'ignora.

Alors, il se rapprocha, et aussi doucement que possible, effaca les traces de terres sur le visage d'Isobel.

- Tu es blessée.

Troublée, la jeune fille détourna la tête et il posa le tissu par terre.

- Toi aussi.

Elle se redressa et dévisagea son allié un moment, mais son visage demeurait impénétrable. Ce garçon était une énigme.

Soupirant, elle se releva et entreprit de ramasser leurs affaires. Ils levèrent donc le camp et s'installèrent dans un endroit plus profond de la forêt, reconnaissable au grand chêne qui le surplombait et aux nombreux buissons couverts d'un fruit étrange.

Ils regardèrent en se réjouissant les morts dans le ciel: le garçon du Un et celui du Sept.

- Il ne reste que quatre carrières! s'exclama Noah, enthousiaste.

- Oui.. Il va falloir qu'on s'en occupe, fit Isobel, la mine soucieuse.

Elle prit le premier tour de garde.

Des étoiles brillaient dans le ciel mais, ce soir, la nuit paraissait glacée, iréelle. Comme distante. Et, pour la première fois, la jeune fille sentit les étoiles poser sur elle un million de regards malveillants, comme les regards des spectateurs qui attendaient de la voir mourir à son tour.


	5. L'Ombre des tributs

A/N: Je m'excuse pour tout ce temps sans publier. J'ai d'abord eu une panne d'inspiration puis un problème d'ordinateur. Désolée.

Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre, avant je vais répondre au review.

**Lalina15** : Je suis très contente que tu perçoives mes personnages comme ça, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y en ait qui passe pour les méchants de l'histoires. Pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes, hum aujourd'hui je n'ai vraiment pas le temps mais je verrais ce que je peux faire avant la fin de la semaine ! Haha, tout le monde a remarqué cette personne qui a allumé le feu ? Mon dieu, moi qui pensait que ça passerait inaperçu je suis franchement déçue. Pour tes questions, je vais seulement te dire qu'Isobel et Noah ne se connaissent pas d'avant les Jeux. Ils se sont rencontrés dans le train. Hum, un flash-back, pourquoi pas ? Je verrais ça plus loin dans mon histoire. Tes autres questions trouveront leur réponses au fur et à mesure, tu devrais être satisfaite. J'essaierai de tout bien expliquer. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et n'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions ou commentaires !

**Ludivinne** : Merci beaucoup ! Je pensais avoir mis assez de "pensées" mais puisque tu le dis, j'y ferais attention. Ha pour leur caractère par contre, j'aime cette idée que vous devez vous faire votre propre opinion, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'adore entendre ce que les gens pensent des mes persos, les versions sont toujours différentes. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis et merci du review !

Si vous avez une seconde pour poster un review, j'adore savoir qui, d'après vous, va gagner ?

Merci de lire :)

Chapitre 4 - L'Ombre des tributs

Les jours passèrent, sans que rien de spécial ne se produisuit. La fillette du Neuf mourut quelques jours plus tard, dans des circonstances inconnues.

Isobel et Noah, qui ne s'étaient plus confrontés à personne depuis l'affaire de Venuz, avaient passés des journées entières à chasser, pêcher et s'approvisioner de toutes les manières possibles. N'y connaissant rien aux plantes ni l'un ni l'autres, ils évitèrent soigneusement la cueillette malgré les multiples champignons qu'ils croisèrent en chemin.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont comestibles, grogna Noah pour la enième fois. J'en ai déjà mangé des comme ça. J'en ceuillait avec mon oncle dans les bois..

- Il n'y a même pas de bois dans le District Dix, répondit Isobel qui ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraie à ses protestations.

Elle était sur ses gardes et regardait de tous les côtés comme un piéton avant de traverser. Les derniers jours avait étés très calmes et elle craignait un mauvais tour des juges.

Pour l'instant la forêt semblai tranquille, comme si elle-même prêtait attention à ce qui allait arriver. Comme si elle retenait son souffle.

- Regarde, dit la jeune fille en s'arrêtant brusquement. Là-bas.

Noah plissa les yeux et il put distinguer, pas très loin de là où ils se trouvaient, la fumée que produisait un feu en train de bruler.

- Encore ! s'exclama t-il, stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bêtes ces tributs, ils n'ont pas compris qu'on pouvait les réperer comme ça ! On y va, cette fois ?

Mais Isobel était plus perspicace.

- Il vaut mieux s'éloigner, Noah. Il ne fait pas froid.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi allumer un feu en plein jour ?

Il tourna vers elle un visage stupéfait.

- A ton avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien, admit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. C'est peut-être un signe. _Un signal_. Alors on ferait mieux de s'éloigner.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouvant rien à répondre il se contenta de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils marchèrent dans la direction opposée mais ne tardèrent pas à s'arrêter, méfiants.

- Noah, murmura Isobel sans bouger. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous suit.

Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'enlever ses chaussures. Elle lui lança un regard paniqué avant d'obéir et d'en retirer son poignard, le même qu'elle avait brandit vers Venuz quelques jours plus tôt et qui avait finit sous sa propre gorge. Elle le range ceinture.

Silencieusement, les deux alliés tournèrent à droite, s'enfonçant dans la partie la plus épaisse de la forêt. Ils marchèrent ainsi plus de quatre heures. Lorsqu'ils se figeaient et tendaient l'oreille ils pouvaient entendre distinctement le bruit de pas derrière eux. Pourtant ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Ils étaient en très mauvaise posture pour se battre, à marcher à côté tous les deux, et leurs blessures à peine cicatrisées les faisaient toujours souffrir. Alors ils continuaient à marcher, écoutent les pas à une distance rassurante derrière eux.

Il devait être autour de six heures quand il se passa enfin quelque chose. Le soleil, encore levé, leur tapait sur la tête. Ils haletaient et leurs pas se faisaient moins rapides, plus bruyants. Ils commençaient à fatiguer.

C'est aors que le bruit du canon déchira le silence faussement rassurant de l'arène, suivis de bruits de course et d'un cri déchirant :

- Joonaaa !

Isobel et Noah échangèrent un regard puis, d'un même mouvement, rapides comme l'éclair, ils bondirent d'un même mouvement et commencèrent à grimper à l'arbre le plus proche.

A l'instant même où ils arrivèrent au sommet, une fillette déboula dans leur champ de vision.

Elle n'avait pas plus de quatorze ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond très clair qui encadraient un visage si pâle qu'il en paraissait fantomatique. Sa silhouette maigre trahissait un district aux conditions de vie difficiles. Ses gestes saccadés reflétaient la terreur visible sur son visage.

Elle tentait de fuir tout en traînant derrière elle le corps déjà sans vie d'une grande fille brune tachetée de sang.

- Jona, murmurait la fillette, Jona réveilles-toi ! Viens m'aider ! _Ils_ arrivent, _ils_ arrivent, viens m'aider !

La pauvre tribut peinait à avancer mais elle refusait de laisser son alliée. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et elle céda à la panique, continuant de s'adresser au cadavre qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher.

- Jona, Jona... gémissait-elle, il faut m'aider.. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me sauver Jona ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas comme tu me l'avais promis ? Tu as dit que tu viendrais me sauver, tu l'as dit Jona...

Isobel fut frappée par la ressemblance avec sa petite soeur. Ce n'était pas le visage non, ni la silhouette. C'était les gestes. Les réactions. Elle eut un haut-le-coeur en voyant la fillette s'effondrer en larmes et s'arrêter, s'affalant au sol au côté du corps de son amie.

Noah leva son arc et visa mais Isobel lui adressa un regard noir.

- Range ça, chuchota t-elle le plus bas possible.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié d'elle ? répondis t-il sur le même ton. Tu sais où on est ? On est aux Hunger Games !

- C'est pas ça, t'es complètement stupide ou quoi ? Ses agresseurs sont tout preès, tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ? On est en très bonne position pour voir qui c'est.

En effet ils arrivèrent à ce moment précis.

C'étaient les carrières.

Ils étaient cinq, trois filles et deux garçons. Ils se déployèrent en un cercle parfait autour de leur victime. Un numéro bien rodé.

- Daisy, lança la voix glaciale d'une blonde autoritaire. Tais-toi un peu, Daisy. Tu veux attirer d'autres gentils amis comme Jona ?

Les pleurs de la dénommée Daisy redoublèrent.

- Pauvre petite, ce n'est qu'une gamine après tout, ricanna le brun du District Deux.

Les autres rirent tandis qu'il s'approchait de la fillette en lui offrant un sourire malveillant.

- Tu veux ta maman ? crai la vois perçante de la fille du Sept qui, à la surprise générale, avait rejoint les carrières.

- Catriona, ça suffit, déclara la voix posé d'un garçon plus petit que les autres. Finissons-en.

Catriona lui lança un regard haineux mais les autres approuvèrent et Isobel, horrifiée, les vit s'approcher de la fillette en larmes et lui entailler brutalement la gorge sans qu'elle fit un seul geste pour les en empêcher.

Le canon retentit à nouveau, après quoi les carrières s'en allèrent, riant, plaisantant à voix haute. Deux hovercrafts vinrent récupérer les corps qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Isobel et Noah, eux, restèrent dans leur arbre encore un long moment, attendant de savoir les carrières très loin d'ici pour oser regagner leur campement.

Lorsque Noah s'éveilla le lendemain, il trouva Isobel dressée dos à lui, son poignard à la main, scrutant les ténèbres des bois sous l'aube naissante. Son autre main était crispée sur un épieu, bien qu'elle ne sache pas s'en servir.

Le graçon se redressa et elle se tourna vers lui.

- Bon, tu es debout..

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi t'as peur comme ça ?

Elle avait des milliers de raisons à lui donner. Elle le dépassa sans répondre.

Il se tourna vers elle et la vit s'agenouiller près de leurs sacs à dos. Il n'y avait aucune arme de sortie, rien n'en dépassait. Juste des sacs à dos, alignés les uns à côtés des autres sur un tapis de feuilles. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leur campement, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus ici.

- Je le crois pas, on a même pas dormis ailleurs, marmonnait Isobel tout bas en fouillant dans les sacs.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Une seconde Noah, c'est important..

Elle ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à murmurer pour elle-même. Au bout d'un moment elle se redressa et lui lança son épieu.

- Prends ça.. Et ça, aussi... Et prendre une gourde, c'est toujours utile.

Elle lui lança une gourde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta Noah bien qu'il le sache déjà.

Mais elle ne lui répondait toujours pas. Elle continuait à distribuer leurs affaires.

- Voilà ton sac, voilà le mien.. j'ai répartit les provisions, j'ai mis des armes, tout... Le sac de couchage est dans ce sac, je vais le prendre si tu veux. De toute façons il ne servira pas..

- Non, je peux le porter, répondis Noah.

Son ton était dur, sérieux.

- On va se séparer, c'est ça ?

Isobel leva les yeux vers lui.

- C'est pas pour toujours, expliqua t-elle, gênée. C'est... on sera plus efficaces comme ça.

- Je sais, prétendit-il.

Ils se turent un instant et elle vit qu'il hésitait à lui poser la question.

- Alors, c'est quoi ?

Isobel fixa la forêt un moment. Il pouvait la sentir tendue, effrayé, et il redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant il savait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Leur meilleure chance.

- On va se lancer à la poursuite des carrières.


End file.
